


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by hotraisins



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotraisins/pseuds/hotraisins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short lil drabble for my friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> for kristen

“Brendon! Oh my God, what are you doing? Do you have any idea how cold it is outside?”

These words, spoken by Dallon Weekes (and not the mother of Brendon Urie, surprisingly) were the first things to greet Brendon when the front door of his boyfriend’s home opened. They weren’t what he expected, to be completely honest, but they showed he cared, and that was enough to warm Brendon despite the snow that was up to his ankles.

“Get inside! Your poor toes…Oh, there’s snow in your hair...”

Brendon shook his head and the corners of his mouth twitched up into that smile he always gave Dallon; the one that was often seen between couples of old, the look that conveyed a thousand words with just ten different muscles. Dallon took Brendon by the arm and pulled him inside, dusting the snow off his coat.

“Babe, it’s cute that you came all the way here, but did you really have to walk?” Dallon shook his head and went to hang up Brendon’s coat, which he had shrugged off as Dallon reprimanded him. “I mean I love you, I really do, but you could have called me to pick you up or taken a cab or...or a bus...or even just had me come over, I mean I’m bigger than you, I can take the cold, it’s no big dea--”

Dallon’s words were cut off by Brendon’s lips on his. “Hush, babe. We do crazy things when we’re in love.” Brendon knew his words were so painfully cheesy but said them anyway because he knew they would make Dallon laugh, which he did.

“How do you manage to sneak kisses like that? You’re, like, eight inches shorter,” Dallon teased.

“It’s my superpower.”

Dallon laughed. “Yeah, tip toes are a rare superpower that only the tiniest of humans possess.” This earned him a punch in the arm.

“Rude,” he said playfully, rubbing the afflicted area. Brendon stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend, to which Dallon reacted by picking him up and putting him headfirst over his shoulder.

“Dall! No fair!” Brendon exclaimed, giggling. He squirmed around for the sole purpose of annoying the shit out of Dallon. This tactic proved successful, and Dallon dropped him on the couch as gingerly as he could.

“You know what I’m gonna do, you squirmy li’l bitch? I’m gonna cuddle you until you stop squirming so much."

“Oh, no, a fate worse than death,” Brendon said sarcastically as Dallon cuddled up to him on the couch. They’d not been next to each other for a full minute and they were already in their usual position: Brendon’s head on Dallon’s chest, with Dallon’s arms wrapped around him, legs entangled. Dallon pressed a kiss to Brendon’s forehead and smiled. It hadn’t been but five minutes since Brendon walked through the door and he was still freezing cold.

“Why did you walk all the way here? In this weather?"

“Because I wanted to see you. I missed you.”

“We went out literally yesterday.”

“I know.”

“Bren. You’re an idiot.”

“I know.”


End file.
